First Sight A Hogwarts Version
by Dixiepixie234
Summary: Hermione, back to Hogwarts for more magical education, meets five additions to the fifth year, with disastrous consequences. She is determined to discover their secret. She just doesn't know how sinister it is... Pls R&R! If it is bad, just put it in a review, and I swear, I'll drop it.
1. Chapter 1

This is sort of a twilight/Harry Potter fanfic. In this fanfic, Harry, Draco,Luna,Neville and one of my own characters,Claudine are the new kids in their fifth year at Hogwarts. The story is they came from Durmstrang as exchange students. Normal enough. But they are far from normal with their chalky pale skin, topaz eyes, mesmerizing voices and their devastating beauty, they are desirable but impenetrable. They never speak to anyone except each other, and are frightening without trying.

They cared for no one, just going their own sweet way, doing as they pleased. And the teachers seemed to overlook everything they did. They broke the rules without even trying. And they didn't care. Most students quickly learn to let them be. They were freaks, everyone knew that. But one girl is determined for them to pull their weight. She just doesn't understand how dangerous it is...

Chapter one..

No ones POV

"Don't worry kids, you'll be perfectly fine." James Potter was reassuring his children.

"We know it will. I'm just thinking of how much completely new children we'll have to snub before they'll leave us alone" Draco repIied.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way kids, but we can't allow them to be close enough to you to notice anything strange. It dangerous enough to have muggle friends, but these are wizards and witches who have gone through five years of magical training. Not many of them will keep their mouths shut. I know it gets a little lonely at times..." Lily Potter looked sadly at her children.

"

Don't worry mom, it's alright. We have each other" Claudine grinned round at her siblings.

"Right. It'll be fine." Harry said.

The Potter family was standing at Kings Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters, waiting for the train to Hogwarts, the closest school of magic to where they lived, to move out of the station. The children were all dressed in the school uniform, excluding the sweaters and scarves.

They were going to be starting Hogwarts in their fifth year and needed to be sorted into houses so as to be given scarves with they house colors on them.

"Let's see that everything is in order before your mother breaks down...again." James said, earning him a jab in the ribs from Lily.

"Okay. Kids, you have all your school materials in your trunks, right?"

"Yes", they chorused.

"And clothes for the weekends?" At this point, everyone on the platform, student, parent and guard alike, were staring at the strange, pale, beautiful people who seemed oblivious of the close observation.

"Yes" the children chorused again.

"So all that's left is your money bags"James said."So take this," he said,handing them all a leather bag each. People were staring in earnest now.

James stopped to glare round for a moment, and everyone automatically looked away, only to return their gazes to the beautiful strangers once James looked away.

James continued" They each contain, more or less, a thousand galleons". Everyone who heard fell silent. Pretending not to notice, James continued" And we shall send more if you want us too."

"If we need more, we'll write, we promise" Harry replied.

A shrill whistle blew. "2 minutes till the train leaves!" Every student boarded the train, still watching those pale children, who showed no recognition of the whistle or the voice whatsoever, still standing in front of their parents.

"Now," James said quite audibly, " one more thing". Then he began to speak very quietly and very rapidly, so much that the watching people wondered how he could possibly expect the children to comprehend a single word. The children, though, didn't say a word. And when the speech was over, they nodded in unison, once. Then as the doors were closing, they walked inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Seriously? So many people read my story in the space of a few hours, but none thought I'd like a review? Pls, pls, pls tell me what you think of my story in a review! I don't care if you think it's awful! I can take it. Just tell me what you think of the story so I can take it down in time not to humiliate myself further.

Hermione's POV

I watched as the black haired man, obviously much too young to father fifteen year olds, spoke so quickly, his lips barely moved. How were they to hear a single word? But the children said nothing, just nodded once. Then,as the doors began to close, they fluidly moved to the doors and were inside before the doors locked. Their movements, simple as they were, had something strange about them. There was something in their aura, something sinister...no, I am being silly. Get a grip, I told myself. You are a prefect, and it will be your duty to make sure they feel welcome here.

They passed by my compartment now. My chance to speak to them, I thought, but as I looked at them, I stopped cold.

There was five of them. Two, a boy and a girl, had jet-black hair. A second boy had auburn hair. The third boy had a collage of different shades of blonde, in his sleek hair. These four had hair cut short. But the fifth, a girl, had golden hair to her waist. Although they wore the school uniform, it was obvious it was made with the best material they could find. I noticed that the girls had colored hair attachments, also obviously high quality. Their dad gave them a thousand galleons, for a few weeks? They were clearly richer than they knew what to do with. They had very dark eyes, despite their range in hair tones. But this wasn't what held my attention, held me in my seat.

All of these faces were devastatingly, abnormally, frightfully, inhumanly beautiful. Every single one. Even the boys. I found it as unsettling as the grace, the silence with which they moved. It was difficult to decide who was more beautiful, the black haired boy, or perhaps the blonde girl.

I couldn't help staring openly, or rather gawking. I could see other students gawking too. So I wasn't the only one who noticed their unusualness,even doing very usual things.

They passed my compartment without even glancing inside, even though I was the only one there. When I couldn't see them any more, some of my friends walked in and slammed the door.

"Did you see them?", my best friend, Lavender Brown insisted.

I chuckled. "They're not very easy to miss." I replied.

"They are all so hot, especially the boys. But we only have a shot at one". Paravati Patil said.

"What do you mean?". Forgive me, I was curious about those beautiful strangers.

"I mean they are already dating people. Well, all but one"

"Of course, you would know the latest shit.". Lavender rolled her eyes. "But spill anyway. What do you know about them?"

"Well", Paravati started importantly, "they are the Potters. The Potters are a family of purebloods going back centuries. They just moved into a valley in a place called Forks. They are very outdoorsy, so it is thickly vegetated- the valley I mean. They own everything for miles around their house. No one knows where that is, though. And they are filthy rich". Paravati placed emphasis on that part. "Richer than they know what to do with. Apparently they went to another magical school, Durmstrang, before they moved and came here. The black haired ones are Harry and Claudine Potter. The auburn haired one is Neville and the blondes-twins, mind-are Draco and Luna. Draco dates Claudine while Neville is with Luna. Harry is alone. The Potter name is of purebloods but they are not of the bloodline, because they are all adopted. Their foster father is a pure Potter, though."

"Really?" I exclaimed." They look a little too old for foster kids."

"They've been with Dr Potter and his wife since they were eight. She's their cousin three times removed, or some rubbish like that."

"They're gorgeous!" Lavender exclaimed. "Well, we might as we'll be the ones to welcome" she winked "Harry to his new school so he won't feel lonely."

"Why are we leaving the others out of the welcome? We might as well try our luck." Parvati giggled.

"I don't think Luna looks like the sort who'd take that. Claudine, I don't know. You can try Draco. I am going to try to give them a good first impression and introduce myself as a prefect, offer to show them the ropes, tutor them in subjects they can't catch up in, and altogether re-establishing my reputation as the nicest girl in class."

"Do you mind playing Happy Hermione after we've had our go? I don't want them to think all the girls in school are like you if you fail," Lavender said, earning her a glare from Hermione "and if you manage chat up to them, well, you'll probably be with them until we get to Hogsmeade station, and-"

"Okay, okay, I get your point. Well, off you go!" She pushed them out the door.


	3. Our warm welcome

**My readers seem to be suffering from mass tendinitis (look it up) and are unable to post a review. No matter what device you use I'm sure if reading my story doesn't gouge your eyes out, the keyboard won't bite, I promise. So for God sake, post a review!**

**Thanks to OliviaNeith and breannapierson1990 for following and favoriting me, and extra thanks to the latter for encouraging me when I was going to scrap this story for lack of review and also posting my plea on her profile page. Check them out!**

Draco's POV

My siblings and I were lazily discussing the effect our appearance had when we heard our last name from all the way down the hall. We listened as someone filled her friend in on our public story. We listened as Friend gave her opinion on our age. And we listened as they made plans to welcome us.

We listened as two people made their way down the passage. And we looked away as they got closer. I was suddenly struck by inspiration. Claudine, as the psychic immortal, saw it coming, but before she could move, I held her face and kissed her. My siblings began to giggle, still staring out the window.

When the storyteller and her lapdog got there (it isn't worth I to learn their names) I was latched onto Claudine. We broke immediately they opened the compartment door. Claudine was apparently gasping for air (she played up well) and the rest of us were stifling laughter at the flustered looks on the girls faces. We didn't look their way at all.

One of them pulled herself together and spoke.

"Hi! I'm Parvati! You must be the Potters!" Her enthusiasm was obvious to all, empaths (like me) and non-empaths (like my siblings).

We all swallowed our laughter and swiveled our heads round to them at the same time, trying to enhance the intimidating effect our kind had on humans. It worked. Their eyes widened when we looked at them. Her lapdog was going to say something but on meeting our eyes, she effectively shut her mouth.

The storyteller swallowed. "So", she choked out under our stares. We didn't acknowledge her voice in anyway. We just stared on. The lapdog began to shift uncomfortably.

We kept on staring.

Storyteller faked a cough.

We kept on staring.

Lapdog looked at the ceiling.

We stared on.

Storyteller ran a hand through her hair.

Then we played our Trump card; we all raised an eyebrow each. Storyteller and Lapdog turned tail and ran.

We waited until their compartment door closed.

Then we burst into hysterics.

I'm sure Luna would have been crying with mirth if she could, while Neville couldn't stop laughing to draw a breath. Harry was positively snorting. Claudine and I were feeling so weak from laughter we couldn't bother to tease him for snorting.

Some people in the opposite compartment were looking at us, obviously (to an empath, anyway) worried for our sanity. But this just threw us into another fit of laughter.

Lavender POV

Those children are horrible, was all I could think as we ran. They didn't even speak, just stared at us with those awful eyes... I shuddered as I ran. We got to our compartment, got in and slammed the door.

Hermione was reading. She jumped and dropped the book when we burst in.

"Oh Mione, it was awful!" Parvati cried, dropping into a seat and proceeding to relay the details of our embarrassment.

Hermione was a good audience, oohing and aahing in all the right places. When the story was over, she comforted us, with all the patting and hair-stroking we could ask for.

She decided to approach them and talk about rudeness when they were in the common-room this evening. And we spent the rest of the journey discussing how rude the Potters are.

** For those who haven't heard the phrase, a Trump card is a gesture, speech or action pulled out when everything else has failed, guaranteed to get desired results. I'm a writer as well as a grammarian. How talented am I?**


End file.
